


Hot Damn

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Frottage, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Rimming, inappropriate use of champagne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Prompt: Out for the night with the rest of his group, Seungri runs in to Sehun, also out with friends of his own. They proceed to flirt their way through several clubs and bars with ever increasing tension until they, finally, wind up somewhere with a bed (or a vaguely horizontal surface).------This fic is Sehun/Seungri. In light of the revelations of Seungri’s behavior we will be orphaning it soon. It will still available elsewhere in the archive for documentation’s sake. We will be updating with a new work and different Sehun pairing when we get a chance to write it. Thank you for your understanding.





	Hot Damn

Seungri had turned his phone off approximately an hour into his time at the club. Somehow (seriously, how? The man was a demon!) YG had gotten wind that Seungri was out club-hopping. When Seungri had ignored his calls he had started to leave increasingly nasal voice messages.

Nothing that old man could say would keep Seungri from having a good night. He kicked back a second shot of tequila and let the burn take thoughts of responsibility away.

Seungri sighed at the burn of alcohol down his throat and into his stomach. His limbs were already feeling pleasantly warm, but the buzz hadn’t hit his head yet. He was a practiced enough drinker that it would take a few more hard drinks for him to feel loose, and in the mood to make the kinds of bad decisions that YG likely envisioned..

Seungri relaxed into the VIP booth, both it and this club familiar to him in ways that they probably shouldn’t be. It was almost homey; the servers here all flashed him winks and extra boob as thanks for his generous tipping.

Out on the floor, Glory and TPA danced with a few of YG backup dancers, the whole crew occasionally turning towards Seungri’s booth to raise a glass or a cheer. Up on stage Danu spun through his set. It was Danu’s first night at Club Liquid, his first night at a club that wasn’t a glorified rave, and that alone merited the celebration.

Not that Seungri needed an excuse to party.

His view of the dance floor and his label members was blocked abruptly by Chaelin, all hot pants and halter top in his sight, which really, was not a bad thing. But Seungri knew better than to go there; Chaelin would eat him alive. He averted his gaze as she stood there, talking to the server. Seungri’s eyes caught a sudden flash of a familiar pattern across the VIP lounge. Seungri glanced down, checking that he was wearing the expensive checked shirt tonight, the one he’d sneakily stolen from Seunghyun right before he went off to his service.

Sure enough, Oh Sehun was across the room, wearing the exact same shirt and surrounded by mostly unfamiliar faces. It’d been a while since Seungri had seen the other idol, their paths crossing mostly at clubs and the occasional industry events.

Sehun was, as Seungri already knew, single, and ready to mingle, which explained the girls flanking him. Seungri snorted into his drink at his own stupid joke and motioned to the server closest to him. She bounded over, an extra spring in her step upon seeing him.

“What can I get you, sir?” she asked.

Seungri directed her towards Sehun and his friends, ordering an Angel Face for Sehun and two bottles of Zyr for his group of friends.

Chaelin finally sat  down, done flirting with… one of the Kwon Twins. Seungri was pretty sure it was Youngdon but his skin was covered and he was too far away to be sure. Seungri got an eye full of her cleavage before she adjusted her top to a slightly less arrest inducing position.

She leaned into him, and ran her nails up his thigh, “Find anyone pretty tonight, Ri-yah?”

Seungri scooted away from Chaelin’s dangerously long nails and caught their server sashaying her way towards Sehun’s booth, an extra 50,000 won tucked into her tiny back pocket. He spared a luxurious moment enjoying the view.

Another time.

He fished his phone out of his the back pocket of his black jeans, the ones Seungri knew made his dick look good. Firing off a text, he settled back in to his booth to watch Sehun accept his gift.

As their eyes met the music shifted, the chorus notes of BaeBae filtered and remixed to the pulsing beat filling the air. Sehun laughed out loud and raised his Angel Face in thanks. Seungri wondered if he knew enough about drinks to recognize the compliment.

Seungri nodded a ‘You’re Welcome’ then turned to catch Danu’s eye. Danu looked up at him and gave a little wave of his phone, he’d got Seungri’s song requests. Man, that boy was good.

Seungri tried to pay attention to his crew on the dance floor, tried to ignore the teasing flirt of Chaelin’s fingers on his nape, down his arm, but all he could feel was the burn of his skin under her touch as he watched Sehun down his drink, Seunghyun’s verse of Bae Bae growling in his ear.

“You _did_ find a pretty,” Chaelin teased, following Seungri’s gaze to Sehun. “A _pretty_ pretty.” She leaned in to speak low and breathy in his ear, “he is so hung and very, very good.”

“Chae!” Seungri said, swatting at her and sliding away on the booth.

“I’m saying, you would have a great time.” She eyed him over the rim of her own glass.

Sehun’s eyes met Seungri’s again, and Seungri had had just enough alcohol to not blush and look away. He eyed Sehun with an arrogant tilt of his head. Seungri felt like having a great time.

Bae Bae bled seamlessly into Call Me Baby and, on a whim, Seungri held up his phone, waving it at Sehun. Sehun got the hint and, moments later, Seungri’s phone lit up.

Sehun popped into his Instagram DMs. “hey, thx 4 drinks!”

Seungri could be gracious, could be cool and say you welcome. But Seungri wanted to have A Great Time. “Come over,” he texted back.

“All of us - or,” came Sehun’s reply. A quick glance in Sehun’s direction confirmed that Sehun was watching him, eyes heavy lidded, a cute flush high on his cheeks.

“Just you,” Seungri texted before Sehun could finish the thought.

Disentangling himself from limbs and bodies, he stood and sauntered towards Seungri. Damn, Oh Sehun was tall, long legs emphasized by painted on pants. His shoulders were broader, obviously muscled. Seungri tossed back another shot and leaned back into his seat, spreading his arm wide across the back of the booth and spreading his thighs.

“God, you could try to be subtle,” Chaelin snarked, even as she too, eyed Sehun. His pants were cupping his dick and Seungri would bet good money that he was commando under those painted on jeans.

“You said he was good and I’m gonna find out for myself,” Seungri replied, voice amazingly calm for all the heat burning in his veins. Blood was already starting to thicken up his cock.

Sehun paused for a moment in front of their booth, biting his lip and glancing back at his squad who were clearly watching.

 

Someone made a lewd gesture and Sehun flipped them off, and then turned, intent and sex written across every inch of his body language as he lazily made his way towards Seungri, stopping to talk to a few people on the way.

By the time Sehun slid into the booth next to Seungri, his body was on fire and Seungri had run out of patience.

“Nice of you to join us,” Seungri drawled.

“Nice of you to invite me, hyung,” Sehun said, just as casual and snarky as Seungri. “Chaelin unnie, good to see you,” Sehun said, quirking a brow at her.

She laughed, and Seungri enjoyed the look of naked lust on Sehun’s face that didn’t change one bit as he glanced between Chaelin’s chest and Seungri’s face. Sehun’s eyes dropped to Seungri’s groin for a moment and Seungri relished the look of surprise on Sehun’s face as he realized that Seungri was already getting hard.

Seungri, ever shameless, spread his thighs and cocked his hips up, just slightly as he sipped his drink. He looked at Sehun with heavily-lidded eyes, savoring the sweet alcohol on his lips, sliding down his throat. He made a show of cleaning the drops on his lower lip with a long, slow sweep of his fingers. Sehun followed the move of his hands, eyes hungry. Seungri was getting laid tonight.

“Having a good night?” Conversation seemed moot already, but Seungri attempted to be a good host. Sehun was not to be outdone. Slouching back in his own chair, he dropped a hand to his own leg, tracing fingers along his thigh. “It’s ok, I guess, could be better.” His confidence was belied by the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks, hastily covered by a gulp of his drink.

Beside them, Chaelin laughed knowingly. She sipped her drink through its straw and enjoyed the view.

“Stick around and I’ll make sure you have a good time,” Seungri said. “My crew knows how to party.”

There was a lull in the music as the DJ lowered it to say his farewell to the crowd. There was a dinging chime and Chaelin shifted to look at her phone then leaned back across the damp table to them. “Hey, some of us are going to Syndrome.” She paused, grimacing as she wiped at her arm and then rubbed it on Joohyuk, who had been hovering over her shoulder for the last song. He whined at her and fussed with his now-wet shirt. “You and your friends are welcome to join us, we’ve got another VIP bottle service for midnight.”

Sehun nodded, and the awkward sexual tension between the two men was broken momentarily.

“Ride with me?” Sehun asked, overly cute. Seungri figured this must be how he got what he wanted from hyungs. And damn, if the cute face and hot body didn’t work on Seungri too, as he felt himself caving.

“Sure, let’s go.”

Seungri shot off a text congratulating his DJ and wishing him good night before joining up with Sehun.

They snuck out the side entrance together, their friends also leaving in small groups of two or three to pile into cabs or private cars. Sehun’s manager was nowhere in sight, and Seungri sighed as he slid into the plush leather seats of the SUV. Sehun slid in next to him, taking up the middle spot and Seungri huffed a laugh as the car started. The driver said nothing, keeping whatever he was thinking about a member of YG in the SM car to himself.

Sehun’s hand landed on Seungri’s thigh and they made quiet small talk as they drove. The next club was on a few blocks down from where they were, the VIP entrance underground and familiar to Seungri. They piled out and Seungri helped Sehun out of the car.

The younger man grinned at the faux chivalry as they made their way into the entrance, the beat surging around them before they even opened the doors. Shouts greeted them as they stepped onto the dance floor and Chaelin swooped in to dance between them, only long enough for the crowd to lose interest and resume dancing. Sliding away as if carried by the music, she left Sehun and Seungri side by side, bodies moving in sync but at a respectably heterosexual distance.

Chaelin returned with the next song, drinks in hand, one for each of them. Seungri eyed her over his glass, knowing exactly what she was up to and appreciating every bit of it. She was the perfect wingman - wing woman - wing person, whatever.

Seungri looked to Sehun and, in unison, they tossed back their drinks and returned empty glasses to Chaelin. The room began to sway around them softly and the warm thread of arousal and intoxication curled in both of them. Slinging an arm over Sehun’s shoulder, Seungri pulled him close.

Sehun followed his lead and shifted, swaying his hips and sliding a leg in between Seungri’s. They danced, thigh pressed against thigh, foreheads pressed together, lips aching to press together, but Seungri didn’t go that far, not in public, at least not in public when still a bit sober.

Sehun’s body was a living flame, dancing and setting Seungri burning. Neither made no pretense of dancing with anyone else.

Glasses appeared in their free hands at regular intervals to be drained and returned to the ever attentive Chaelin. Seungri was going to have to buy her something expensive to pay her back and Sehun privately vowed to send her a bouquet of flowers in the morning.

Sehun gave in first, needing more than just the feel of leg against leg, needing more than the little brushing tease of Seungri’s obviously hard cock. He turned to press his back into Seungri, his height aligning the curve of his ass right to the bulge straining Seungri’s pants. Seungri’s cock was as hard as clothing would allow and Sehun rocked his ass over it, reveling in the thickness and length it promised.

Seungri gripped at Sehun’s hips and pressed his forehead into Sehun’s nape. His cock throbbed at just how round and plump Sehun’s ass was. He gave a little nip with his teeth and felt Sehun shudder.

Giving Sehun a spin, he pressed them close together, thighs intertwined again but this time close enough that cocks were fully pressed against hips. They were both throbbing, the beat of the music pressing them into grinding into one another, hips moving in a simulation of fucking, finding a natural rhythm easily.

Sehun moved forward even closer, rocking them together, fingers digging into Seungri’s hips. The pressure was almost too much, Seungri needed to come, and he needed to do so all over Sehun. Sehun rocked again and Seungri felt the tell-tale shiver that meant he was close to coming.

He stepped back and gave a little wave, indicating he needed a break. He needed time to gather himself and escaped to the restroom. Sehun was fucking lightening, searing Seungri alive and he craved more. Washing his hands, he let his mind wonder what the pert ass Sehun had been rubbing all over his cock might look like, covered in come.

Seungri’s pocket vibrated and he jerked, the buzzing close enough to where his cock was resting half hard on his thigh to send the smallest zip of pleasure up his spine. He glanced down, drying his hands on his pants, fishing his phone out and smirking at the phone.

_wanna get outta here, hyung?_

“Thought you’d never ask,” Seungri said in a low voice as he returned to Sehun, seated in the private booth Chaelin had claimed for them. His hand slid up Sehun’s thigh unnecessarily as he leaned over the seat.

“Meet me at the Intercontinental in fifteen?” Sehun asked.

“Why not the hotel behind here?” Seungri asked. He was more than a little familiar with it. He smiled charmingly at Sehun as he pulled the younger man up.

Sehun nodded. “I’ll meet you there; I just have to let my friends know I’m heading out.”  

“Don’t take too long cutie,” Seungri said, squeezing at Sehun’s hip before he trotted off to the VIP table where both groups were enjoy the bottle service, raucously loud and drunk.

Seungri slipped out the back entrance once again, and texted his driver to check the club exit for any cameras before he left. With the okay text, he walked through the alley that conveniently attached the two buildings.

The night check in clerk barely batted an eye as Seungri checked in, clearly familiar enough with celebrities checking in for one or two nights be almost bored with it. Keycard in hand, Seungri took the elevator to the small penthouse suite and settled in, firing off another text to Sehun with the floor number.

Seungri ordered room service, a bottle of overpriced champagne and a plate of fries covered in kimchi and bulgogi, the chef’s specialty. He then dropped in an order for breakfast as well, almost an afterthought, ordering enough food for three people, as he was sure a manager or two would appear at some point in the morning.

Seungri stripped out of his shoes and socks then, slipping them off near the mini bar. He glanced at it; it was well stocked with snacks, water, sodas and all the supplies necessary for safe sex. He grinned, this was one of the reasons he liked this hotel.

He startled at the soft knock on the door and peeked through the hole before letting in a flushed, masked Sehun, a beanie having also appeared on his head.

“Can’t be too careful,” Sehun mumbled, blushing as he removed the items and started to slip out of his shoes and socks.

The second knock startled them both this time, and they laughed sheepishly as Sehun went around the corner into the bedroom.

Seungri tipped the bellhop and took the champagne with him into the bedroom.

He stopped short when he saw Sehun undressing, his shirt off and ass and thighs already exposed to the cool hotel room as he struggled to pull down his jeans.

Seungri whistled, and Sehun’s head whipped around, a blush coloring his cheeks a pretty red along with the flush of alcohol.

“Thanks,” Sehun said, flustered but not opposed to the compliment as he finished kicking off his pants. He did a little shimmy as he flopped face down on the duvet. “Mmm, I’m glad you suggested this hotel, hyung, this bed feels great.”

Seungri coughed, “Well if you just wanna sleep you’re welcome to it.”

Sehun turned his head and arched his ass off the bed, like a cat stretching out. “Mmm, as nice as that might be, I came here to be fucked, hyung.”

And suddenly Seungri’s cock was throbbing again, well on its way to filling again. The sudden rush of blood and Sehun’s obvious erection hanging down between his spread thighs had Seungri moving towards the bed, undressing himself forgotten. He needed to taste Sehun, right fucking now.

Sehun watched him with hooded eyes as Seungri popped the cork on the champagne, both of them too focused on each other to give a shit where it landed. Sehun rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows as Seungri poured a glass and passed it to him. Seungri was captivated by the long, lean line of Sehun’s neck, the broadness of his shoulders as he tossed back the glass in one swallow. A few droplets ran down his chin and onto his chest and Seungri had a flash of inspiration.

He poured his own glass and took a sip.  “Roll onto your stomach, Sehun,” he said lowly.

Sehun arched a brow and did as he was told, blatantly rubbing his lower half along the covers as he did so, frotting against the fabric.

Seungri tipped the glass of champagne over the dimples of Sehun’s lower back and watched, hungry, as Sehun arched his back at the shock of cold, sending the champagne rolling up his spine and along his back to drip, teasingly, down onto the sheets. The movement brought Sehun’s pert ass up. Loving the visual, Seungri poured more, just a trickle, over Sehun’s ass, drizzling over cheeks and crack, an offering bathed in bubbly gold, the supple flesh shimmering as traces of liquid covered it.

“Fuck, hyung!” Sehun gasped as the champagne dripped down over his hole, his balls. His whole body shivered. “Do it again,” Sehun commanded, breathless.

Seungri did as he was told, tipping the other half of the glass over his pale skin, making sure more of it dripped down his crack. On impulse, Seungri bent down, and licked at the skin of Sehun’s back, tasting his skin and the champagne in one. Sehun moaned, his body going lax against the bed as his hips continued their slow roll against the covers.

Sehun tasted delicious, the dryness of the champagne contrasted nicely with his soft sweaty skin. Seungri dropped the bottle and the glass carefully on the bedside table, uncaring really now that he’d had a taste.

He sucked at the dimples of Sehun’s lower back, ignoring the way his own cock strained in his pants and ignoring Sehun’s sharp whines and moans. He brought his hands to Sehun’s hips, arching his ass up so that he could better lick and suck at Sehun’s skin. Seungri’s tongue trailed over the pert ass he’d been dreaming about all night and his fingers kneaded the flesh as Sehun keened. He sucked a mark into the right side, a pale red staining the perfect skin, then the other.

Seungri parted Sehun’s ass and sucked, hard, on the puckered flesh of his asshole, tasting sweat and champagne and musk all in one. Sehun cried out, body jolting between Seungri’s hands, and he dug his fingers into Sehun’s hips, holding him just off the bed as his hands clutched at the sheets, his mouth drooling onto the bed as Seungri ate him out. Seungri licked down to Sehun’s balls, and Sehun moaned, high, reedy and from here Seungri could feel the kick of Sehun’s cock against his face.

Seungri pulled away, panting, mouth wet and looked down at the writhing mess of man on his bed. Sehun’s whole body was flushed, damp with sweat, his eyes unfocused.

He was ruined and Seungri had done that to him.

A flash of hot possession surged through Seungri’s body and he pulled away, and hoarsely commanded Sehun to roll over. Sehun did as he was instructed and undressed as quickly as he possibly could. He saw the glass and champagne still on the bedside table and picked it up once he was naked, his own cock slapping against his stomach as he grabbed for it. He upended over Sehun’s abdomen, and the tight lines of his abs contracted as Sehun’s head rolled back and his hips arched up against the cool alcohol on his skin.

“Fuck hyung, ahh,” he moaned as it ran down between his legs and around his hips, pooling in any place it could. Seungri took a pull directly from the bottle, his eyes burning into Sehun’s before the bottle was again abandoned to the floor. He crawled on the bed and loomed over Sehun, both of them panting, hard and strung out.

Seungri leaned over Sehun, hands planted on the pillow on either side of his head. Sehun met his gaze, eyes wide and hungry, the flush of his cheeks spreading down his neck and reddening the pale flesh of his shoulders and chest.

Lowering his head, Seungri bit into the soft flesh of Sehun’s shoulder and felt him jerk up. Seungri dropped his hips and thrust his cock over the skin of Sehun’s pelvis, their cocks ghosting past one another, pressed between their stomachs.

“Hyuuuuung,” Sehun whined, thrashing his head on the pillow, hair a mess standing in every direction. Seungri threaded fingers thru it and clenched, tilting Sehun’s head back and exposing his neck.

Seungri sucked and lapped at Sehun’s neck, sending him writhing, thrusting up into Seungri. Sweat and precum slicked their cocks, sliding with delicious friction between their bodies. Seungri matched Sehun’s thrusts, each sending hot pleasure through the pulsing heads of their cocks.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Seungri crooned, licking at the already purpling bruises along Sehun’s collar.

Sehun couldn’t speak, could only groan as a free hand came up to tweak at one of his nipples.

Seungri grinned, he hadn’t even considered that he’d be sensitive there. Dropping a hand down to the small of Sehun’s back, he held him up off the bed and repositioned them so he could drop his head to Sehun’s nipple, claiming one and giving it a long, deep suck.

Turning to the other, he swirled his tongue around it, savoring the subtle tinge of champagne still flavoring Sehun’s skin.

“I’m,” Sehun gasped, still frotting against Seungri’s stomach. “I’m gonna-”

Seungri wrapped a hand around the base of Sehun’s cock and gave it a vigorous stroke.

“Oh, fuck,” Sehun whined. Seungri set a fast pace, still nipping and sucking at Sehun’s chest. He clamped on to the rise of pec, sucking hard enough to bruise as Sehun cried out, body going rigid as his cock jerked. Seungri moved his head back and aimed up, painting Sehun’s chest in come.

Sehun melted back into the bed and Seungri dragged a thumb through the mess decorating a dark nipple. Pressing the thumb into Sehun’s mouth he watched, hungrily, as Sehun sucked and lapped at his own come on Seungri’s finger.

Shifting, Seungri flipped Sehun, who lay, lazily on his stomach. “My turn,” Seungri said, stradling Sehun’s hips and pressing the length of his cock between the round curves of Sehun’s ass.

Seungri spread them just enough to slide his cock between the cheeks, then pressed them together, clamping down on the sides of his cock. He rocked, back and forth, enjoying the sight of his dark, full head gliding over the slick, soft skin of Sehun’s ass.

Sehun grunted softly, gentle moans as his over sensitive cock pressed down into the sheets. But sensitive tripped easily into over-sensitive and he hissed with pain, thrusting his hips off the bed and dislodging Seungri.

“Sorry, babe,” Seungri said, bending to place a kiss over the small of Sehun’s back. He pulled Sehun up onto knees and elbows, and positioned himself behind.

There was no time for prep and Seungri didn’t want to wait. Instead, he set his legs on either side of Sehun’s, pressing Sehun’s thighs together tight enough to provide the perfect, velvety vice for his cock.

Sliding his cock between Sehun’s thighs, he groaned at the heat completely enclosing him.  Holding on to Sehun by his hips, Seungri thrust quick and hard, smirking at the sight of Sehun’s head bobbing with every thrust.

It didn’t take long, the sight of Sehun’s back, littered with love bites and blossoming bruises, sheened in sweat, was enough. He came with a wordless groan, sticky come covering sehun’s thighs, ass, legs.

Spent, they collapsed onto the bed, alcohol and exertion doing their work. The food sitting, forgotten, would have to wait ‘til morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed it as much as we did!


End file.
